(i) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to hair cosmetics and more particularly, to hair cosmetics of the type which comprise flavanol derivatives by which they can impart to the hair a suitable degree of style retentivity and good touch or texture with easy combing performance.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art:
Hair style is one of the most important factors in beauty art and a variety of beauty treatments are effected thereon. For instance, techniques for imparting a suitable degree of wave to the hair by the use of hair cosmetics include so-called permanent treatments by permanent wave set and transient treatments such as by set lotion, hair spray and the like. These treatments are used to dress the hair. However, treatments by perm have a possibility of considerably impairing the hair to a state of showing little progress toward recovery. Treatments such as with set lotion, hair spray and the like merely set the hair transiently, with a drawback in that set hair readily loses its shape when exposed to moisture. Both types of treatments are not satisfactory. Additionally, these treatments have the tendency of rendering the hair hard and are not satisfactory with respect to the touch of the hair.
For the purpose of removing stain deposited on the hair, shampoos are used, but commercially available shampoos wash away, in addition to the stain, oils necessary for the hair, leading to unfavorable phenomena such as split ends, broken hairs and the like upon brushing of the hair. In order to overcome this disadvantage, hair rinses, preshampoos and the like are employed, some of which are compounded with oils and fats, rendering the hair sticky.